Abraham Toppan (1606-1672)
__TOC__ Full name Abraham Toppan Name variations Tophan/Topham, used by his grandfather's generation, and earlier. Tappan, used by his descendants. Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Baptised: at Calbridge, Coverham, Yorkshire, England * Died: at Newbury, Essex, Massachusetts Paternal Pedigree *Abraham, son of William Toppan (?-?) and Cecelia (?-?) *William, son of Edward Tophan (?-?) (?-?) *Edward, son of Thomas Topham (d. 1589) *Thomas, son of Robert Topham (d. ca. 1550) *Robert Topham (d. ca. 1550) Siblings *Cecelia 1608-? *Isaac (?-1612) Spouse(s) *Susannah (Taylor) Toppan (1607-1689) Daughter of Unknown and Elizabeth Taylor (Goodale) Children #Dr. Peter Toppan (1634-1707) born in England. #Elizabeth Toppan (1635-?) born in England. #Abraham Toppan (1644-1703) born in Newbury, Massachusetts. #Lt. Jacob Toppan (1645-1717) #Susanna Toppan (1649-?) #John Toppan (1651-1723) #Isaac Toppan (?-?) Biography Abraham Toppan was the son of William Topham, of Calbridge, in the parish of Coverham, Yorkshire, England. He was admitted as a Freeman of Yarmouth, England in 1627, having been apprenticed to Richard Elvyn. p.29. He lived for some time His wife, whose maiden name was Taylor, was born in 1607. Her mother, Elizabeth, inherited considerable property from her second husband John Goodale of Yarmouth, who died in 1625. Abraham Toppan, along with his wife Susannah, two children Peter and Elizabeth and maid Anne Goodin emigrated from Great Yarmouth, England to New England in May, 1637, on the ship Marey Anne. The passenger register reads: :"May: the 10th 1637. The examination of ABRAHAM TOPPAN of Yarmouth, Cooper ageed 31 yeares and Susanna: his wife ageed 30 yeares with two Children Petter: and Elizabeth: and one Mayd Sarvant ANNE GOODIN: ageed 18 yeares and desirous to passe to New England to inhabit." p. 29. Toppan's mother-in-law also made the journey with them to New England. Abraham Toppan was admitted to the township of Newbury, Massachusetts on 16 October, 1637. At different times the following year, several lots of land were granted to him, on one of which, he erected his home, near where the town's meetinghouse was built in 1646. He served several years as a selectman in Newbury. During his life it is said he made, "sundry voyages to the Barbadoes, of which one or two were profitable." In the county records of Salem, Massachusetts, a "sometime servant to Abraham Toppan" testified that "the produce being brought home in sugar, cotton, wool and molasses, which were then commodities rendering great profit, being at twelve pence for wool, sugar at six or eight pence per pound profit - of which he brought great quantities" (Registry of Deeds, Salem.) He made his will on 30 June, 1670. In it, he speaks of "having done for his son Peter beyond what I have done or can do in proportion for ye rest of my children." He died 5 November, 1672, in his 66th year, in his home on "Toppan's Lane." The home was built around 1670 for his son, Jacob. His widow died 20 March, 1689, aged 82 years. Her mother, Mrs. Goodale, died in Newbury 8 April, 1647. Contributors Nhprman Sources *''New England Historic and Genealogical Register''. Vol. 33 (1879). p.66-69. *''Tappan–Toppan genealogy: Ancestors and Descendants of Abraham Toppan of Newbury, Massachusetts, 1606-1672'', by Daniel Langdon Tappan (1855-?). 1915. p. 4-6. *''Transcript of Three Registers of Passengers from Great Yarmouth to Holland and New England 1637-1639. by Charles Boardman Jewson. 1964. p. 29. Category:Non-SMW people articles